1. Field
The following description relates to a sheet fixing frame, and more particularly, to a sheet fixing frame which is installed onto an installation subject area such as a ceiling or a wall in order to secure an end of a cover sheet thereby enabling the installation subject area to be finished by the cover sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cover sheet is building interior material which is made by heating a sheet made of material having excellent elasticity and stability, such as polyvinyl chloride etc., stretching out the heated sheet, and then installing the sheet onto an installation subject area such as a ceiling or wall of a building, so as to improve the aesthetic appearance.
Such a cover sheet has excellent insulation, noncorrosive, flame resistant, waterproof, and moisture-free characteristics, and is also recyclable, and is thus environmentally friendly and widely used in France, German, and Italy etc.
A brief explanation on a construction method of such a cover sheet is given below.
First of all, a fixing frame is installed onto a top end of each wall surface which is connected to a ceiling surface of a building, so as to predetermine an installation subject area.
Next, a cover sheet which is cut to have a slightly smaller area than a total area of the ceiling surface and to which a fastening device is attached in each edge thereof is heated by a heating fan and is thus softened. A fastening device of a portion is then coupled to a fixing frame using a construction spatula, and while stretching out the cover sheet, the fastening device of the portion opposite to the aforementioned coupled portion is coupled to the fixing frame on the opposite side.
Next, fixing frames and fastening devices are coupled to each other as the construction spatula is moved from each portion where coupling has already been made to portions where coupling has yet to be made, thereby finishing the installation subject area with the cover sheet tautly stretched out.
A stretchable cover sheet which is constructed as aforementioned has a functionality of being constructed independently regardless of any other process and aesthetics of satisfying the needs of residents, and may thus be utilized in various forms such as in exhibition halls, hospitals, sports centers, and villas etc.
A fixing frame for securing the cover sheet enables a fastening device provided in an end portion of the cover sheet to be coupled thereto in a state where it is secured to a periphery of the installation subject area. Herein, in order to install such a fixing frame onto the wall surface, a tool such as a drill for securing a fastening element such as a screw must be placed in a side direction of the fixing frame, and thus there lies a problem that if the installation subject area is narrow, it is impossible to construct the structure. Therefore, in cases where the width of the installation subject area is narrow, methods of securing the fixing frame to the ceiling surface have been used.
Of the attached figures, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a coupling state of a cover sheet installation structure of a building according to prior art.
As illustrated, in a general cover sheet installation structure, a fixing frame 10 is installed onto a ceiling surface of a building by a screw 30, and a fastening device 21 of a cover sheet 20 is coupled to a receiving space provided between a fixing hook 12 and a supporting plate 13.
However, since there is no space in the receiving space between the fixing hook 12 and supporting plate 13 for the screw 30 to be inserted, in order to have the fixing frame 10 be installed by the screw 30, an extension 14 is formed on one side of a fixing plate 11, and the extension is either directly secured to the installation subject area A or to an angle frame F which has been preinstalled onto the installation subject area A, using the screw 30.
However, as illustrated, in order to secure the fixing frame 10, the extension 14 reduces an area where the light from light source passes, thereby decreasing the light usage efficiency, which is a problem.
Therefore, when an extension 14 is formed to secure the fixing frame 10 to the installation subject area A having a narrow width, the width of the fixing frame 10 would increase, and thus there lies a problem that it becomes difficult to apply the cover sheet 20 to where a width of the installation subject area A is narrow such as in a concave space.
Furthermore, the supporting plate 13 which supports the cover sheet 20 and the fixing hook 12 which secures the fastening device 21 of the cover sheet 20 are placed together on one side of the extension 14 which is secured onto the installation subject area A, and thus there lies a problem that as the load placed on the supporting plate 13 and the load placed on the fixing hook 12 is concentrated between the fixing plate 11 and the extension 14 based on the extension 14 where fixation power by the screw 30 is applied, the fixing frame 10 is easily deformed, deteriorating the quality of the finishing.